Combos
Introduction Combos are a set of synergized spells that are usually a mixture of different elements that usually include a stun spell and a high-damaging spell. Some combos require more than one player because of spell cooldowns, spell duration, etc. Slow Combos Slow combos rely on slow spells to deal high damage to enemies that almost always includes a stun spell to stop enemies from escaping. It is much harder to hit enemies with slow spells, which, consequently, result in a higher-damaging combo but a higher risk of missing and wasting your mana. T̵̬͋i̸̱͗̚c̶̮̺͒̍k̸̲̝̒͂ ̷̞̇̓T̷̼͍̅̄o̴̫͓͝c̴̩̤̀̓k̴̠̉͂ ̸̱̰́̽T̵̖͊i̸̩̅͘c̴̠͖̓k̷̳͌ ̸̬̺̾T̷͔̯͛o̷̠̱̚c̸̋͒͜k̵̠̱̇ ̴̡͈̑̀T̵̢̻͗ī̴̝m̷͇͕͑̀e̶̟̚ ̶̹̔͗i̸͚̺͌́s̷̬̾ ̵̰̗̈Ṷ̸̗͛p̴̫̼͛.̴̯͓͐.̶̨̲̀̑.̷͙̝͆̏ this is a full (nearly full) Time combo used by me (keifglen65) but i am giving it to you the public. # activate The World (makes targets easy to damage for the next part) # use Warp Bombs (The world makes it easy to gain the major damage boost you need and be sure to detonate as soon as all the projectiles are attached (with E)) # before The World ends be sure to walk up to whoever you just tagged with Warp Bombs and use Temporal Trap (this makes up time for Warp Bombs to recharge) # Use Warp Bombs again (this may be the finisher for players with less Health and Defence) # in required repeat as... N̵̡͓͗̀Ẽ̴͚͈S̶̹͉̚S̸͈̯̊̌E̵̠̭̋S̴̡͊̀À̶̼̆R̵̦̿̕Ỳ̷̪ (without The World this time though =) ) # if this killed the target go on and be happy with life and kill some more people (You Won!) This is most likely the most effective and deadly combo i have ever managed to create out of all the elements i have paired with time. and yes i used C̴̦̒͘O̷̯͑́͜R̷̺̭̉Ṛ̵̂̄U̸̝̍̈P̶̯̽̑T̸̹̃ ̸̮̃͆Ṫ̶̲̞͠Ȅ̸͍̗͐X̷̢̤̔̀Ț̴̹̓ ̴̣̬͘F̸̤̯̀̒O̴̥̾͠N̴͚̂̓T̷͍͖͂'̸̠̽Š̴̳ because i like it and it makes things seem powerful (this is powerful btw tested it over and over again and i always killed people in the first or second cycle) keifglen65- Fiery Oblivion Elements needed: Void, Fire, Spirit(optional but recommended), Crystal(optional), Grass(Optional) # Use Spectral Embodiment (this step can be skipped) # Get close to a player and use Oblivion and aim somewhere close to you # As soon as you use Oblivion, use Great Fire Blast or any high damaging skills (different skills requires different timing) # After your enemy got hit, use another skill to deal more damage to them. I recommend skills like Spiky Shield(Close range + Knock Back) Crystal Armament(Close range + Auto Aim) or any Contact Skills # Use Oblivion again if the enemy still have health # Rinse and repeat * Note: This is Mana Intensive * If you are low on health, ride the fireball and escape :3 Nightmare Freeze Elements needed: Nightmare, Light (optional), Spirit (optional), Fire (optional) # Use Bloodcurling Blast to stun your opponent # Use Skeleton Grasp to deal damage as well as keep players there (this step can be skipped) # Use any high-damaging spell (horrifying heads, vigor gyration, orbs of enlightenment, etc) to deal high damage while the player is still stunned * Note: Uses a lot of mana Blind Bat Elements needed: Void, Storm (optional), Darkness (optional), Ice (optional), Lava (optional), Wind (optional) # First, blind enemies with void bomb # Then, use a fast transportation spell to transport you near your enemy (shadow sneak, lightning flash) # Lastly, use a contact spell to deal heavy damage to opponents (void lightning, void of terror, frozen incursion, magma drop) * Note: Players usually stay calm when blinded by void bomb, causing them to use their transportation spells. So you just screwed up. * Note: If you are what is known as a combo annoyance (A person who uses combos and annoys people) then don't use a move, since you already screwed up. * Note: Make sure to leave the game and cry. * Idiot Glazed Death Elements needed: Ice, Storm, Gravity (recommended) # Use lightning flash while doing a front flip to get closer to your opponent for a good aim # Use glaze whail to stun opponent (best used while in the air for more accuracy) # Use a high-damaging spell (gravitational field recommended) to damage opponents Vine Tumble Elements needed: Nature, Water, An element with a contact spell, Others optional (Though either Wind or Earth) # Use Vine Trap to Trap opponents down (requires good aim and timing) # Use Water tumble and directly aim it at the trapped opponent # When reaching the opponent with water tumble, use a contact spell such as Void lightning # Finally, use a fast powerful projectile spell such as Articulated Spikes or Wind Tornadoes to give an inescapable finish Incinerating Pull Elements needed: Grass, Lava, Nature, an element with a high-damage rapid-fire spell # Vine your opponent towards you. # Use Incinerating Burst to keep the opponent in a stable position in front of you. # Use Leaf Tornado to deal a massive stun. # Use Spiky Shield to prevent your opponent from using spells. # If still alive, finish off your opponent with a high-damaging rapid fire spell to finish the victim off. (I preferably use Consecutive Fire Bullets) Note: This combo uses a lot of mana, so save your stamina and recharge. Fear of Nightmare this is a full Nightmare combo that i have recently come up with. Element needed: Nightmare Use Blood Curling Blast (for stun) Use Skeleton Grab (for disorientation) Use Ult or Horrifying Heads (for MASSIVE damage) Note: this consumes tons of Mana (for being a Nightmare combo) Spiralling Contact Elements needed: Wind, an element with a contact spell 1. Use Spiral Spin to get close to an enemy (works best if their attention is on something else) 2. Use a contact spell when you get close to the enemy (Frozen Incursion and Void Lightning work well, but feel free to use a different contact spell) 3. Use Wind Cannon to push them away and deal more damage 4. (Optional) Use Wind Tornados if they are still alive Shattered Dream Elements required: Lava, Spectrum and Crystal 1. Use Incinerating Burst 2. Use Gamma Surge while enemy is stunned 3. Use Lucid Rift and Rainbow Shockwave if still alive Blind Terror Elements required:Grass,Spectrum,Void,Crystal 1.Use Vine 2.Void Bomb the enemy(Useful if Stun ends too fast) 3.While he's blind,use Gamma Surge 4.End him with Lucid Rift(Uses a small amount of mana) Hell's Ascent Elements needed: Wind, Fire # Use Wind Ascend. # Use Hell's Core in the air. * Note: This makes you an easy target for a few seconds, so it is recommended that you use this combo with high health, unless you wants to risk it. * Note: You must have upgraded mana because Hell's Core consumes 1000 mana and it will not recharge in time after Wind Ascend. * Note: However, it can kill relatively new players, especially if they are in the Wind Ascend radius, so it is worth it. Light up the Bloody World Elements required: Nightmare, Light and Time # Use Bloodcurdling Blast # Use Orbs of Enlightenment and Genesis Ray while enemies are freeze Distortion Unchained Elements required: Void, Nightmare, Spectrum # Use Void Bomb # Use Horrifying Heads while they are blinded # Use Gamma Surge # Finally, use Shadow Sneak to them Mentally Problem Element required: Fire, Void and Spectrum # Use Consecutive Fire Bullets and Great Fire Blast # Use Shadow Sneak # Use Gamma Surge * Note: Recommend alot mana * Note: Great Fire Blast must explode on land * Note: Need faster to finish this combo In The Sun's Core "User pulls the opponent towards themself and creates an obliterating fire explosion dealing massive spoilage“ Elements needed: Any Element with a stun spell, Grass, Fire # Use Vine to pull them towards you. # Stun the opponent. # Use Hell's Core. * Note: Upgraded mana and/or a long stun spell is necessary. Teleportaction Elements required:Lava,Void,Spectrum 1.First off,stun the enemy with Incinerating Burst 2.Then Use Gamma Surge(not on the enemy a little far away) 3.Finally Teleport the enemy to the Gamma Surge area of impact with Oblivion(Damage+Teleport) Note:Do not use Gamma Surge far from the enemy and teleport him quickly before the attack occurs. Time Flows Elements Required: Time,Spectrum 1.This is very special because at first you will need to use The World(time ult) 2.And then,go to the enemy to use Warp Bombs 3.Then use Temporal Trap 4.Finally kill the enemy with a vicious Holobeam Fun Time:When using Time ultimate,say in the chat "ZA WARUDO.TOKI YO TOMARE"in reference to Dio Brando time stopping move "The world" Fast Combos Fast Combos are done with fast spells that does not use a lot of mana. This type of combo usually deal less damage than Slow Combos but are less risky to do. Upward Sphere Shine (Would people please stop editing this? ;-;) Required Elements: Any element that consumes a move that keeps you on the ground & Light * Start off by using any move that will keep you on the ground. * When you are as low as you can be using the move, fully charge Scintillant Rejuvination. NOTE: This is not particularly meant for PvP, but healing yourself & being less vunerable in a situation when your HP is low. Infernal Gate Elements needed: Lava, Earth # Use Rock Fist to get nearer # Quickly use Volcanic Eruption * This combo is best used around a group Lava-nado Elements needed: Water, Lava # Use water tornado to lift players into the air # Use incinerating burst to deal damage to the player * Note: This combo is best used when confronting a group of enemies because it does not deal high damage but does deal medium damage to all players in the area. Vine Shot Elements needed: Grass, Wind, all other elements that has a spell to deal high damage (optional) # First, use Vine to bring your enemy to you. # Use a high-damaging spell of your choice to attack them while they're stunned. Contact spells are recommended. # Use wind cannon to shove them away Water Beam Stun Elements needed: Water, Spirit (recommended), Light (optional), Nightmare (optional) # Use water beam to hit your opponent, stun them, and deal medium damage. Make sure to aim it while in the air (do front flip); it is much easier to hit opponents with water beam in the air # Use vigor gyration or any other high-damaging spells (orbs of enlightenment, horrifying heads) to deal high damage * Note: This combo recharges really quickly if you use vigor gyration, so repeat this process at your opponents * Tip: use lightning flash while using this to be sneaky Scorching Blast Elements needed: Lava, Fire (recommended), Light (optional), Nightmare (optional) # Use incinerating burst to stun opponents # Use consecutive fire bullets or any other high-damaging spells to deal high damage to your opponent * Note: This combo recharges really quickly if you use consecutive fire bullets Close-range kill Elements needed: Spirit, Crystal # Use Essence Relegation # Then use Crystal Armament, immediately, don't wait for the first spell to end. * Tip: Use this combo in close range only * Note: With 100/100 Power this combo does 1000-1500 damage, killing fairly new players quickly, best used in rusher sets. Rewinding Warp Elements needed: Time, Wind # Shoot Genesis Ray in a place that is close to your opponent, but not close enough to entrap the opponent. # Use Wind Cannon to push them into the warp. # Note: This will make them warp into and out of the dome and cause pretty high damage. Unbeknownst Bombing "User blasts themself into the sky with a jet of air and shoots a projectile that can deal potentially massive damage." Elements needed: Wind, Any Element with a Projectile Spell # Use Wind Ascend. # Whilst in the air, use a projectile spell. # If you are near your opponent and your projectile hits, up to 700 damage will be dealt. * Note: Because you will be moving up and down, charging spells or spells that take a few seconds to activate are not recommended, so use Great Fire Blast, Vitality Abolishment, Water Beam or another fast spell. * Note: This is best done from a bird's-eye view. Windy Escape "User launches themself into the air and escapes from battle in a spiral of wind." Elements needed: Wind # Use Wind Ascend. # Whilst being shot into the air, use Spiral Spin (this spell can be charged). This should allow you to escape. * Note: If you do not need to escape or need to attack whilst retreating, use Spiral Spin as a weapon, as it can deal damage. Spiked Firewall "User summons spikes from the ground which have walls of fire on them." Elements needed: Earth, Fire For attack: # Use charged Aciculated Spikes. # Get other players to shoot Great Fire Blasts at the spikes (this can be done beforehand). For defence: # Use charged Aciculated Spikes to block an incoming non-intangible projectile. * Note: Charging is recommended because this makes the spikes go higher and further. Unsafe Zone "User pulls the target out of a safe zone and casting a spell on them." Elements needed: Grass, Any Element # Use Vine to pull someone out of a safe zone by jumping and casting. # Use a spell to damage them. Hard Rain Elements needed 1.Get near your victim and use Wind Ascend and he will be stunned 2.And while you are at the air look down at him and use Water Beam at him Note:You can try any projectile spell but i don't recommend using slow attacks = Spam Combos These combos use certain spells but in any order. Often they are good if you repeat the spells over and over against one opponent. Often they are fast combos as well. However, they take up a lot of mana, so use them wisely. Blood Torment Avalanche Required Elements: Grass (Optional), Nightmare, Earth, & Darkness * Use Vine, if necessary, to pull your opponent towards you. * Freeze your opponent with Bloodcurdling Blast to get a straight hit with other combo attacks. * Use Rocks Avalanche on your opponent, recommended uncharged. * Finish your opponent by sending down Murky Missiles on them. NOTE: If this did not finish your opponent, most likely due to their HP points, recharge & repeat. Sky Violation Required Elements: Gravity, Wind, & Spectrum * Start by activating Inertia in order to decrease your gravity to move up higher. * Right after Inertia is activated, use Wind Ascend to begin flying up to your destination. * For the final boost, use Rainbow Shockwave. Delay approximately 3-4 seconds after Wind Ascend, then direct it upwards. NOTE: This is not particularly meant for PvP, but reaching high destinations. This is able to reach the highest point in the standard map. Wind Cycle Elements needed: Wind, grass * Use Wind Tornado[es] against an enemy. * Use Leaf Storm and throw them up. * Use Wind Cannon to shove them. * Note: This combo is focused on damage and stun. Water Beam Wind Stun Cycle Elements needed: Water, Wind * Use water beam * Use wind tornado[es] * Note: Wind Tornado[es] is extremely hard to dodge, and water beam is best used when in the air. Blind, Launch, Repeat Elements needed: Void, Wind Use any blinding move (make the enemy panic) Use Wind cannon (launch them into a wall or off the map if you're feeling confident) Repeat (self explanitory) pretty much this will take two of the most annoying yet funny ability's in the game and take them into combos around the map. Colored Burn Elements required: Lava,Spectrum 1.When close to the enemy use Volcanic Eruption 2.Rapidly go to him and use Magma Drop 3.End the enemy with Holobeam Team Chaos THIS COMBO IS ONLY FOR TEAMS Required:At least 1 friend and Contact Spells If you are 2,3 1.Plan to find a victim. 2.Equip Contact Spells(Magma Drop,void lightning,Frozen Incursion,Void of Terror) 3.Use them at the enemy in turn. 4.Finish the enemy with a Projectile Spell. If you are 4(or more) 1:Find the victim. 2:Spam the Contact Spells in turn. Tip:'When a friend contact spell ends,dont let him escape or heal.Go directly to the target and use the next attack. '''Fun Time:'Try to find a high leveled guy and use this on him to see his reaction. Final Trap '''"''User traps the opponent and unleash all of his attacks"'' Elements Needed:Time,Wind(optional)and an element of your choice that does enough damage. 1.Shoot a Genesis Ray (Try to use The Rewinding Warp combo if you can't damage the enemy) 2.Use Temporal Trap(Close to the enemy) 3.Finish the enemy with the rest of your moveset. This combo is Repeatable. Note:Don't use this combo in a group,mostly like they will also spam their attacks on the trapped enemy. Gravitised Crystal Assent elements required: Gravity, Crystal, Spectrum, Wind # Activate Inerta # use Wind Assent # use Crystal Armament # use Rainbow Shockwave # Repeat as many times as nessesary (or until you run out of mana). Note this is a good tactic for exploiting anti-gravity or 'locker spells' as i call them like lights healing move as this makes you lock into the air (also useable with ults that throw you into the air). Horrifying Colors This attack uses: Nightmare, Void, Spectrum, Any healing spell (optional) # Use Rainbow Shockwave to throw yourself into the air. # While midair, use Bloodcurdling Blast on your target. # When stunned, use Oblivion to bring them closer. # "FINISH HIM" with Rainbowifier Maximizer. # OPTIONAL: Use a healing spell if you take damage. Note: '''This combo takes up 1000+ mana without an ult. Recommended for high levels. '''Note 2.0: I have another combo and well rip. Half-Cold Half-Hot Note: This combo is based on an anime: BNHA Elements needed: Fire, Ice, Any Healing spell (optional) # Use the AoE of ice (Perilous Hail) Mid-Air above your target. # While blinded + stunned, use Frozen Incursion. # When the attack ends, use Consecutive Fire Bullets. # OPTIONAL: Use Great Fire Blast when Frozen Incursion ends to deal more damage. # Heal if you need to. # Repeat as needed. Or until they rage quit. NOTE: RECOMMENDED FOR LOW AND HIGH LEVELS ALIKE. Combo Credits These are the people who came up with the combos. If you have any more combos, please add them up there as well as add your Roblox name. * Quexkeh (Last known level 112 | Fiery Oblivion) * ArcaneWerewolf (Last known level 157) * Doge20177 (Last known level 103) * UrosCubrilo (level 45) * crusherx1496 (level 126) * BillyJoeTheThird - GiveMeFoodToEat (level 151) * IlWindlI (level 191) * ben0h555 (last known level: 93) * Jinx666 - LetsDance_Boys (Level unknown level over 150 that was 1 month ago) * Metalious (Level 225 | Incinerating Pull) * keifglen65 (last known level: 153) (Created: Gravitised Crystal Assent, and T̵̬͋i̸̱͗̚c̶̮̺͒̍k̸̲̝̒͂ ̷̞̇̓T̷̼͍̅̄o̴̫͓͝c̴̩̤̀̓k̴̠̉͂ ̸̱̰́̽T̵̖͊i̸̩̅͘c̴̠͖̓k̷̳͌ ̸̬̺̾T̷͔̯͛o̷̠̱̚c̸̋͒͜k̵̠̱̇ ̴̡͈̑̀T̵̢̻͗ī̴̝m̷͇͕͑̀e̶̟̚ ̶̹̔͗i̸͚̺͌́s̷̬̾ ̵̰̗̈Ṷ̸̗͛p̴̫̼͛.̴̯͓͐.̶̨̲̀̑.̷͙̝͆̏ ) * DarkInI_Midrafake (Level 225 | Upward Sphere Shine, Blood Torment Avalanche, & Sky Violation) * flipacoin102 (Last known level 154) * catnoo (Last known level 159, created Shattered Dream, Light up the Bloody World, Distortion Unchained and Mentally Problem) Category:Sdavis8343 ( last known level: level 111 * SpeechlessRoblox (Unbeknownst Bombing | Windy Escape | Spiked Firewall | In The Sun's Core) * MaxFUNroblox1(Last level known:Level 165 Creator of: Blind Terror | Colored Burn | Team Chaos | Teleportaction | Time Flows and Final Trap) * Pikachu6089 (Hell's Ascent) * Cookie_Lover2656 (Creator of Horrifying Colors, Half-Cold Half-Hot | Level 225)